The conventional cable management arms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,472,795 B2 to Dubon et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,398 B2 to Bridges et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,746,667 B1 to Baiza et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,554,819 B2 to Chen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,712,615 B2 to Chen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,014 B2 to Chen et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,321 B2 to Chen et al.
However, these cable management arms are not convenient when being installed and operated. The present invention intends to provide an improved cable management arm to improve the shortcomings of the conventional ones.